The Night Ponderings
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: While watching his baby big brother sleep, Chris thinks about what caused Wyatt to be how he is, and what he'd be like once he saves him. :Set sometime before they find out who Chris is, but after Wyatt begins trusting Chris:


First **Charmed **fic. Mostly just an experimentation to get used to writing the characters. We'll see if I write more, though I want to.

* * *

Chris leaned against doorframe of the nursery, peering over at where his little big brother lay asleep. It was late and everyone else in the house was sleeping as well, but that's exactly the reason why he had orbed in. That and he was too tired to sleep.

He did this a lot, but he couldn't help it. When they were little, he had looked up to his big brother so much, but as Wyatt grew older, something had slowly started to change in him. It wasn't all that noticeable when he was very young. Nobody really started to notice until he turned thirteen—that was right about the age _everything _started to change.

The way Wyatt had acted could be compared to that of sociopath, and perhaps that's what Wyatt had become during the time that demon had him. He wondered what horrors his big brother had to have gone through and he can't help but feel a bit sorry. After all, his brother had only been a toddler at the time, and of course—even now—Chris still loved his Wyatt. It wasn't only for the sake of the world and the rest of his family that he was doing this, but for his big brother as well.

In his time, the Resistance against Wyatt—the Twice Blessed and Source of All Evil—had discussed many tactics that would stop his brother from wrecking havoc on the world, one of them included going back in time to kill him as a baby. That was where he had gotten his idea, and he had discussed it with Bianca.

He didn't want to kill his older brother, especially not when he was just a defenseless little baby, so he thought maybe he could _change _the future. Maybe he could stop whatever demon it was from turning Wyatt. Chris knew that there wasn't any sure chance that he'd be successful, and if he found he couldn't do it, he'd kill his little big brother, even at the risk of his family hating him forever. Even at the risk of him not being born at all.

But it hadn't come to that yet, and hopefully it wouldn't _ever _come to that. He still had time, even if it was running out by the minute. He wasn't even conceived yet (and he wondered how exactly he'd get his mom and Leo back together in time for _that _to happen), but he knew that once he was, time would start running out even faster, as whatever happened to Wyatt would happen before he was born.

Pushing off the doorframe, he walked further into the nursery and stood over the crib, looking down at his big brother as he slept peacefully. Wyatt trusted him now; that was good. If he had to stop him, it'd be much easier now without his shield automatically going up whenever he came around.

He pushed his hands into his pocket, tilting his head. It was still odd though; seeing his big brother as a toddler. A sweet, little, innocent toddler who probably wouldn't even hurt a fly. It made him wonder what his brother would be like if and when he succeeded. The Wyatt of his time wouldn't exist, and in his place would be in an entirely new Wyatt, a Wyatt he hadn't ever gotten the chance to meet.

He wondered if he'd have any other siblings when he went back. Maybe his mother wouldn't have died when he turned fourteen. His aunts would still be alive, and his cousins. He doubted much about his relationship with Leo would've changed. His father would probably still only have time for Wyatt and every other person in the world except for him.

Chris shook his head. There was no use for thoughts like that. He had gotten over his father's favoritism a long time ago. He just needed to concentrate on saving Wyatt—save Wyatt; he'd save the world and his family.

Reaching into the crib, he tucked the blankets around his big brother a little bit tighter, letting his fingers run over the soft blond hair. He leaned down slightly, voice a whisper as he spoke, "Don't worry big brother, I'm going to save you." And then he orbed out in the pretty blue lights, leaving the sleeping figure of his baby big brother behind.


End file.
